magdoraverseofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Magdoran (Species)
The Magdorans are the dominant sapient species on their namesake, Magdora. They are a "conglomerate species," in that the variability between the individual subraces that make up the species are vastly different, to the point where they can almost be classified as an entirely seperate species- bar their ability to interbreed, and genetic similarities. The Magdoran species consists of eight subraces: * Lans-Canis, the subrace most similar to the wolves found in alpine and savanna regions. * Lans-Felis, most similar to the felines found in the mountains and forests. * Lans-Lamen, most similar to the numerous grazing herbivores, though retaining the general humanoid structure. * Lans-Fil-Ais, the scaled, and coldest land subrace. * Lans-Amaralla, insectoids known for their usefulness as laborers. * Avis, avians sporting both wings and arms, and fractionally weaker bones. * Merracuda, the seaborn "fish people," tails, fins and all. * Enchidirion, the amalgams of scaled bodies, elaborate horns, and a full head of hair. Each of the subraces share the same overall structure, with the addition of subrace-specific traits, such as a tail, and the structure thereof, fur, feathers, scales, or plain flesh, and so on. The subraces are capable of crossbreeding with each other, though the offspring resulting from this rarely share traits from both parents, barring colouration, patterning, and other minor details. The Magdoran species is sexually dimorphic, with all subraces exhibiting the same core functions, including primary sexual characteristics, and the presence of breast tissue on the chest, regardless of the subrace. The specifics will vary from subrace to subrace, however, such as Lans-Fil-Ais and Avis people tending to lack the same size, when it comes to the aforementioned tissue. Magdorans can typically survive in temperatures between -5C and 45C, with some variation based on subrace, and require a primarily oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere to breathe. They are also built for a gravitic constant of about 10.3m/s^2. Lans-Series subraces The Lans-series subraces are named, and known for, being most similar to land creatures found on Magdora. With exception of the Fil-Ais and Amaralla, these subraces are known for being covered in some manner of hair, or have leathery skin, distinctly shaped ears, and sweeping tails. Diet will generally vary, with Canis and Felis generally being omnivorous or carnivorous in their main diet, while Lamen tend to be more herbivorous, and Fil-Ais and Amaralla varying wildly. This difference in diet has largely been counteracted, by interbreeding and technology, mind you. Canis, Felis, and Lamen also tend to have snouts. Fil-Ais, being reptilian, is largely separated from the other Lans subraces, being more like the Merracuda in a number of ways. First and foremost, they lack hair or fur, and are instead covered in scales- which themselves can range from being nearly identical to regular skin, to large and bulky scales. Second, Fil-Ais members are guaranteed to have a tail of some kind, usually plain and tapered. Third, they are also "semi-warm blooded," meaning that while they do not experience life like a true lizard does, their metabolism is still largely tied to their temperature, and they are not as efficient at regulating it, compared to other races. In the same vein, the Amaralla are distinct too, this time because of their insectoid nature. While their origin is less understood, thanks to said nature, the end result is the same- the Amaralla are generally lankier than their counterparts, featuring large plates that cover most of their body, occasionally feature hair, lack ears, but have antennae, and can have mandible-like protrusions on either side of their mouths. Rarely, they can also have wings, though their bodies limit the functionality of these. Additionally, Amaralla are also known for being productive breeders, producing large broods in short periods of time, which are able to rapidly mature. Breeding itself is rare, however, to the point where populations are regulated, and the genetic diversity of any given generation is low. Avis The Avis subrace, seperated by the Lans-series subraces by it's nature alone, is the subrace most similar to Magdora's wild birds, and all the variations therein. Avis members are covered in feathers, usually with their extremities covered in leather-like skin, have beaks in place of a nose and mouth, lack any visible ears, and usually have wings attached to their shoulder blades, as well as a fan of tail feathers at the end of their spine. Like with the "big three" of the Lans-series, diet will vary, usually based on their predisposition between predatory, herbivorous, and insectivorous traits. Merracuda The Merracuda, as one might expect of a fish-like race, are entirely seaborn, and much more suited for life underwater, than above it. Their bodies are generally covered in either hydrodynamic scales, or bare flesh, with fins attached to their legs, arms, and backs, as well as on a long, muscular tail. While the cultural myth is that they can only breath water, Merracudans can breath raw air just as well, with some practice- The experience is usually thought of as "uncomfortable" the first time it is done, as well as difficult, in the same way walking is difficult, for an infant. Thanks to this, Merracudan cities are often a mix of atmospheric and aqueous environments. While Merracudans can appear in many archetypal forms, the most well known form is the "shark form", primarily because Merracudan society is often centered around, and led by, members of this form. Members of this form are abnormally aggressive, often resorting to violence to sort out even small disagreements, with the strongest of them eventually fighting for, and becoming, leaders of a given region. This is the same thing that led to Merracudan cities avoiding any form of alliance, outside of select occasions.